Fred does her research
by madkin
Summary: Fred decides that she wants to know more about Buffy and her relationship with Angel. But what will she do when no one will tell her anything? A/N: Conner, Fred & Gunn spying on Angel, the scoobies acting like little kids, a little Cordy bashing.
1. Research time

**Chapter 1**

Fred sat down across from Angel, in his office.

"Angel, can I ask you something personal?" Fred asked him. "Sure Fred what about?" Angel responded looking up from his book. "What happened with you and Buffy?" she asked as innocently as she could. "Fred I can't...talk about it." He said his voice shaky. "Ok. Thanks anyway." she said walking towards the door.

Fred sat across from Wesley, in the lobby.

"Wesley can I ask you something personal about Angel?" she asked. "Fred you should probably talk to Angel about whatever it is. " Wesley said getting uncomfortable with the subject. " I did he said he couldn't talk about her. " She said. "Her who Fred?" he asked curiously. "Buffy" She said in a light whisper. " Oh Fred I'm sorry but I don't know much I came in towards the end of the relationship. You might want to ask Cordelia." he suggested. " Thanks I think I will." She said getting up.

Gunn saw Fred in the hall and approached her.

"Hey Fred." Gunn said walking along side her now. "Hey" she said. "What you doing?" he asked. " Researching about this girl Buffy from Angel's past." She said spotting Cordy on the coach. "Can I come? I mean I'm kinda curious myself." he asked. "Sure I was just about to ask Cordy."

Fred and Gunn Sat down across from Cordy, in her room.

"Hey guys." Cordy said

"Hey, we were hoping that you could answer some questions about Buffy. "Gunn explained as if it was nothing. "Sorry guys. Thats something Angel needs tell you or want to tell you. And I wouldn't get excited cause you can push on that wound all you want he won't spill. All I can tell you is he loves her. " Cordy said not liking the fact that Fred and Gunn were asking questions about Buffy, but she wasn't going to lie to her friends. "Well thanks anyway." Gunn said then looked at Fred and walked away. "Bye Cordy"

" Fred. I have an idea." he said looking to the file cabinets.

" What? You heard Cordy he won't tell us anything." Fred said not noticing where Gunn's glance was. " We won't need people to give us information if we had front row seats. " Gunn said thinking deeply. "What do you mean? We can't go back in time and Buffy and Angel don't talk. Do they?" Fred asked wondering if they had been talking and checking in with each other. " I don't know the answer to that, but he has to have her number somewhere and didn't I hear that she was a slayer. So she fights apocalypses and so far she's won. " Gunn said going down stairs trying to look like Fred and him were just talking.

"Yeah. So? If he even had her number he wouldn't give it to us. Right?" Fred said with a hopefully look."No, I don't think he would... What if we just kept an eye out for anything? Like if he calls her when we all leave or if he draws her or something." Gunn replied."I guess but what if we get caught or he doesn't do any of those things?" Fred said with a nervous look."Well then we'll leave it alone. End of story."Gunn said to make Fred feel better about spying on Angel."Ok, I guess." Fred still didn't know that she wanted to do this but she did want to know about Buffy and no one was going to tell her.


	2. Her name's a sin around here

****

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I really enjoy reading reviews and please feel free to send ideas on what you think should happen and I'll try to put them in. Sorry about the short chapters I plan to write longer ones.**

Disclaimer: I forgot the disclaimer, so here it is...i don't own anything it all belongs to joss and whoever else owned btvs and angel.

Angel's drawing in his room when Fred walks in with some case files. "Hi Fred." Angel says without looking up.

"Hi Angel. What are you drawing?" Fred asked hoping it was Buffy.

"It's a girl I knew." Angel replied knowing it wasn't any girl it was his girl.

"Oh really. What's her name?" Fred couldn't help but ask.

"It doesn't matter. Do you have something for me?" Angel replied motioning to the papers in her hands.

"Oh yeah, just some files on some cases Cordy wanted you to look at. I'm not sure exactly why." She said handing the files to him.

"Thanks."

Fred left a little while later when Angel looked like he didn't really want to talk anymore. Right as Fred was leaving Conner went to his room a few away from Angel's. Angel took one of the case files after another. When he got to the last one he knew that this was something from Sunnydale.

"I can't believe Cordy would give me this. She knows I don't want information unless Buffy wants me to with the exception of her life being in danger. Cordy knows this, and yet she gives me her file of Sunnydale's gossip-vine." Angel muttered as he threw the file on the coffee table in front of him.

Cordy waked in, in just enough time to see Angel throw the file of Sunnydale news hit the table. "Cordy why would you give me that? You now I don't like hearing news from you or reading this dam file." Angel was pissed.

"You've been Mr. Broody 24/7 ever since Fred asked you about her..."

"Say her name." Angel said with restraint in his voice.

"Buffy! You've been brooding non-stop ever since Fred asked about BUFFY! Happy?" Cordy couldn't believe this she was just trying to help and this is what she gets.

"No. You all act like her name is a sin around here. It's not." Angel was having a hard time trying to restrain himself from losing his temper.

"Is this what that's about? You want to be able to talk about her... Buffy?" I think I finally get it.

"NO! I want to be able to say 'Hey Wes, Any news from Buffy on the apocalypse?' without getting looks." Angel couldn't believe that he was having this discussion with Cordy.

"What looks? No one in this dam hotel gives you looks about Buffy. Half of them don't even know who she is or if she even exists."

"You, Wesley, Lorne. You all give me pity looks when she comes up as a topic.

"Well we don't mean to or at least I don't. "

"Just get out. " Angel was done discussing this.

"Angel..."

"Get out." Angel walked away expecting Cordy to take a hint and leave. She did.

Conner being only a few rooms down heard every word and was determined to find out who she was.

A/N: Sorry about it being in bold I'm having a slight problem with that. Please Review.


	3. Ow! Will watch the ceiling

****

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey I'm having a hard time deciding whether Conners going to hate Angel and do something about it. Also I'm having Cordelia problems. I know her and Angel are only going to be close if not best friends but I'm not sure if she should be evil and if she should sleep with Conner. So opinions please. Oh by the way the scenes and fighting/magic in Buffy are season 4. I'm not sure I'm going to use Riley or the Commandos. Angel takes place in season 3 season 4, more so Fred, Gunn, and Conner can be in it. So to wrap up my rant, beware the seasons are messed up. Conner walked out of his room and walked up to Angel's room.

Conner knocked on Angel's open door.

"Dad? Can I talk to you?" Conner wanted answers and learned from past experiences that asking Angel up front usually got him what he wanted, when he wanted.

"Conner, nows not the best..." Angel started

"Who's Buffy?"

"How do you know about her?" A very shocked Angel replied

"I overheard you and Cordy talking. So who is she?"

"She was...is...she was a friend of Cordy and mine from Sunnydale. Why do you want to know?" Angel really didn't know what she technically was and found it odd Conner cared about his past.

"I don't know. I was just curious I guess. " Conner was having a hard time getting information about this girl and didn't know why. He usually had no problem with getting information out of Angel.

"Ok. If you don't mind I have a call to make." Angel wanted to call Buffy right now because Cordy wouldn't have given him that folder if everything was normal.

"Uh, sure. I'll just a go check in." As Conner was walking out the door.

"Uh, Conner can you close the door?" Angel didn't want anyone overhearing this especially Cordelia. Conner closed the door. Angel ran over to the the his nightstand and dialed Giles number.

There was muffled sounds. "Hello" Giles sounded like he had been up all night.

"Hey. It's Angel." Angel waited for this to register.

"A loud crash came from Giles end and then Buffy, Willow, and Xander saying sorry and promising to clean it up. "Ah. Ang... Yes, would you like to speak to... Xander don't read aloud, spells can be very dangerous..."

"Fire! Fire!" Xander's voice could be heard from the other line along with Buffy and Willow laughing. "It's not funny. Giles!" Xander protested

"Giles is everything all right?" Angel knew Xander could act like a little kid and so could Buffy and Willow sometimes but all 3 at the same time.

"We're experiencing some mild problems. Don't worry nothing we can't handle. You called." Giles was surprised that Angel called. He did check in regularly but usually he just wanted to know about Buffy and if she was in danger.

"Yeah. I thought I'd check in. Are you sure every things all right? Things sound a bit chaotic." Angel finished as a loud thud and then Xander yelling and Buffy and Willow doing what seemed to be the only thing they were doing that he could tell was laughing, no doubt at Xander.

"No things here are..." Giles started

Xander was running around Giles small apartment. "Giles! Buffy's shooting arrows at me!" Three seconds later "Giles! Willow keeps changing my skin color." As Xander turned light purple.

"Excuse me Angel" Giles put the phone down. "Buffy Anne Summers! Drop the crossbow immediately." Angel heard a clang. He assumed Buffy had indeed dropped it. "Buffy sit on the couch and don't move." As Giles focused on Buffy, Willow had started something.

"Ow! Ow! That hurts. Giles!"

"What!?" As giles turned around he saw...

"Willow's levitating me! and I keep.. Ow! Will watch the ceiling."

"Sorry." Will replied lowering Xander a little to avoid the ceiling.

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg! Put him down." Willow put Xander on the chair opposite the couch. "Willow sit next to Buffy on the the couch and no talking, magic or moving. Do you understand me?" They nodded. "Xander do Not provoke them. Understand?" GIles was using his stern your in trouble voice which all three hated.

"I didn't.." Giles shot Xander a warning glare and he shut up. Giles picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Giles are you sure every things fine? I could come down or help research here." Angel was worried

"Actually Angel it would help a great deal if you could come. Could you possibly bring your team with you?" Giles finally admitted that Angel's help would really help.

"Yeah. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you. Good-bye"

They both hung up.

As soon as Angel hung up he was going around the hotel recruiting everyone for an emergency meeting.

Once everyone except Conner was in the hotel lobby he began to explain what was going on. "I was checking on things in Sunnydale" He glanced at Cordelia and watched as a smirk hit her face. " and it turns out that we are needed there as soon as possible. It's been requested everyone comes. So I want you all to pack a bag or few. Plan on staying for 1 maybe 2 weeks. We'll meet back here at 7 sharp." He walked off to get ready.

Everyone headed to their rooms to pack. Cordelia ran into Conner on her way to her room. "Hey Conner"

"Cordelia"

Cordelia opened the room she stored her stuff in for emergencies such as this. "Come in. I'm just packing." she said forgetting that he hadn't heard the latest news.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't hear. You should go talk to your dad. He's got some news." she turned around ignoring him to get the point across that she meant now. He got it and headed for Angel's room.

When he got there he knocked and in response got a 'hang on' from the other side. When Angel opened the door his hair was wet, droplets of water running down his chest. "Hey, Conner. " Angel walked over to his closet and retrieved a black silk button down.

"Hey. I was wondering where everyones going." Conner had seen Fred, Gunn, and Wesley all packing bags on his way up.

"Oh, We're going to Sunnydale for a while. I need you to stay here and make sure nothing happens. Can you do that?"

"Sure, but I can't run this place alone. What if we get a case?"

"Lorne's going to be helping. If you need help call." Angel looked at his watch _7:03. _Angel picked up his bags."You'll do fine." Angel said walking out the door. Conner walked out of Angel's room shutting the light off and closing the door behind him.

Everyone was there and ready to go when Angel got there. "Hey if you say a certain time you should really should be on time." Cordelia was hoping that they still weren't fighting because she was just trying to help.

"Yeah I should." Angel walked up to the front doors and turned to face his team. "Everyone have everything?" Muffled yes' and uh huhs. I'm driving the rest of the seating is first take first serve." As Angel finished this and stepped aside yelling and pushing was heading towards the door in a blob.

Lorne walked in after everyone had made it through the doors still in blob form. Don't ask me how they're getting down the stairs. "Hey Angelcakes."

"Don't call me that. Look I have to get going. Need any help call. Oh and try not to need any help. " With that Angel walked out.

When Angel got to to the car everyone had seats and no one was bruised or bloody so overall he considered everything good. Angel sat down, started the car and just as he pulled out..

"Ow. Gunn stop piling the bags on me. Ow. I didn't mean you could...Ow... throw them at...Ow...me. Angel!" Angel sighed.


	4. I DON'T KNOW

****

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey. Thanks to you who reviewed I appreciate your ideas and support. I'd like to give out a special thanks to _nathy.faithy_ for helping me decide where to take this fanfiction. I've decided that no Dawn just because I don't think I could write her character and have her be in character. I'm still having a hard time deciding what Angels and Conners relationship will be so you won't see Conner much in this chapter for that reason. If you have an opinion then please feel free to share. I would really really appreciate the help.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander were sitting in the living room waiting for the sandwiches Giles was making in the kitchen

"Buffy you said you wanted mayo correct?" Giles had always felt like a father to them but this was a totally different kind of feeling. He had always been the one to have a fatherly influence over them but they had most of the time ignored his advice and suggestions, but in their state of mind they had to listen to him.

"Yeah. Giles can I have cookies too? Pleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeee." He looked over at Buffy when she had finished which had been a huge mistake because she had on her puppy dog face with the quivering lower lip and watery eyes.

"Ok Buffy but you'll eat them after you finish you sandwich. Okay?" He received a nod from her as she turned back to her friends. He still couldn't believe that a child's method had worked on him especially considering she was 19.

Well, you know that unwritten rule that if you give something to someone then you had to give everyone one, well there was a reason for that. "Hey. If the she gets cookies then Will and I want some too." Xander had noticed how she got cookies and if she got them then he wanted some too.

"Xander there is a nicer way to ask for cookies." Giles didn't understand why a demon would poison Buffy and her friends to make them act like children and not attack them after all they had been like this for 3 days now.

"Maybe I wasn't asking." Xander muttered under his breath

"Xander. What do you have to say." Giles waited for Xander and walked into the living room to give Buffy and Willow their plates.

"Can I please have some cookies too?" Xander asked politely.

"Yes you may." Giles disappeared behind the kitchen and came back holding Xander's plate.

As Giles was about to sit down there was a knock on the door. GIles got up and opened the door to reveal Angel, Wesley, Cordelia, a brown haired girl, and a bald black man. "Hello. Please come in, but first I'd like to tell you that Buffy and the other's aren't acting normally. I'll tell you what happened when everyone gets settled." Giles couldn't help but be nervous. They walked in and Giles closed and locked the door behind them.

"Well a few days ago Buffy ran into a demon on patrol with Willow and Xander. It put some sort of spell on them. They're acting like..."

"Giles who is it?" Buffy asked from the living room, where she could have easily looked over her shoulder to see but she was to fantasied with the tv.

"Don't worry about it Buffy. I'll take care of it." Giles replied hoping she wouldn't recognizes the voices.

Anya walked in."Giles, where's Xander? He hasn't been to that stinky basement he stays in." Anya stood there completely ignoring Angel and his friends.

"Now I know I locked it this time." Giles muttered. "Anya we have guests." He said motioning to Angel and the others.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Focusing back on Giles. "But I want to have sex with Xander now and I can't find him."

Buffy, Willow, and Xander all came into the living room hearing Anya's voice. Xander walked over to Angel. "I don't like you, Dead boy." Then Xander kicked him in the shin. Xander stepped back a few and sat down on the floor.

Willow walked over to Fred. "Hi. Your very pretty." With that Willow rushed back to where Xander was sitting to join him avoiding Fred's glance.

Buffy walked over to Wesley. "Your not wanted here. Go back to the mother country." With that she walked over to Angel. They stood glaring at each other and then she finally said. "Bite me." They continued to glare at each other when he decided he was going to play her verbal fight unlike Wesley.

"Been there done that."

Buffy was just about to say something when she heard Spike yell.

"Someone turn on the bloody tv. Passions is on."

"Shut up Spike." Buffy yelled back.

"Giles. Who are all these people? Why are they here?" Anya started asking as if it just hit her that they had company.

"Before you interrupted me Anya, I was telling everybody about the spell..."

"What spell?" Angel asked

"As I was telling you before the demon put a spell on them that makes them act like children. But what I don't understand is this happened says ago. If a demon were to do this to the slayer you would think that they would come after her in her weekend state but no one's attacked." Giles paused.

Xander then decided to walk up to Anya. "Your pretty." He just stared at her.

"He seems fine to me." Anya said looking at Giles.

"Any normal demon would want to brag about it and you'd be swarmed with demons. It would seem like they didn't know they did it to the slayer, she was just some girl in the cemetery with her friends." Angel felt better knowing no demons were after her.

"That could be very well possible, but keeping this secret is going to be hard." Giles was starting to understand what had happened and if no demons found out when it was happening it would be much easier to cure the affects but Giles learned a long time ago on the hellmouth nothings easy not matter how simple it may seem.

"Yeah, especially because with her ex back in town thats got to be big gossip." Cordelia said thinking that that was obvious.

Angel and Giles turned to look at Cordelia like they hadn't even thought of that. "What you think just because you die you don't gossip?" she asked.

"No. We use Willy for um gossip. It just never occurred to me they would be interested in the slayers personal life." Giles said unsure and worried.

"They are if she dated a vampire. Especially one with a soul not to mention that without it he's The Scourge of Europe." Cordelia couldn't believe there narrow minded minds."

"I suppose so." Giles would have to send someone down to Willys to keep an eye out. "Angel could you possibly send someone to..."

"On it." Angel said to Giles. " Gunn I want you to go to a local demon bar called Willys. Don't start any fights. I just want you to keep an ear out for new demons in town and if any demons know I'm in town and/or why." Angel knew Gunn could handle himself if he got in a fight.

"Um weapons?" Gunn asked looking around.

"The chest over there and there." Buffy, Willow, and Xander said pointing to both weapon chests.

"Thanks." Gunn went over to one and picked out a few stakes and hid them right as he was about to head for the door Buffy was standing in front of him.

Buffy been watching Gunn hide the stakes and saw that he put one of the stakes in his back pocket but it was small enough that with his shirt covered the tip, but that was obvious to a vampire and not a human.

"What?" Gunn asked her.

"Back pocket stake, move it to your side right leg pocket."

"What? Angel can you come over here?" Gunn couldn't believe she was telling him where to put his stakes.

"What's going on?" Angel looked back from Gunn to Buffy.

Buffy was first to speak. "Back pocket stake is obvious to a vampire. I told him to move it to his right side leg pocket."

When Angel and Gunn didn't say anything she decided to show them because Angel obviously didn't want to embarrass his coworker.

"I'll show you." Buffy grabbed 4 stakes from the weapons chest and hid one in her left sleeve, one in her back pocket, one in her waist, and the last one in her side leg pocket. Then she walked into the the bathroom and unchained Spike. He walked outside the bathroom standing across from Angel. Buffy walked in the middle. By now they had everyones attention.

"Slayer." Spike could see one of her stakes and they were usually hard to find.

"What?" Buffy turned to look at him.

"Don't you think that you back pocket is a little obvious luv."

"First don't call me luv. Second I want you to search me for stakes, when we're fighting and when we aren't." Buffy took out her back pocket stake and tossed it to Willow.

"Slayer aren't you forgetting that I can't hurt you." Spike didn't know what she was up to but something was up.

" I don't want hurting blows. I want you to block me and search for stakes. Normal defense."

"Ok luv." Spike said it to annoy her that time. For some reason she got more annoyed faster under the spell.

Buffy glared at him then looked at Angel. "Angel I want you to attack but I want you on offense. You know where the stakes are, but don't help Spike. Spike I want you to attack at the same time Angel does and don't say it. Giles say go when your ready." all three took a fighting stance and Gunn though he should move but didn't.

"Go"

Buffy blocked a blow from Angel and hit Spike in the nose. Angel jumped over her landing next to Spike. Spike was having an easier time then he normally would because she was busy fighting another vampire and she couldn't pull a stake on either. Buffy turned her attention to Spike after kicking Angel across the room. Buffy attempted a kick to his side, but he blocked it. He held onto her leg and flipped her onto the ground. Buffy jumped back up and kicked him in the face. Then Angel turned her around. He was about to fake bite her when she used his hold on her to flip backwards and kick him in the face. Spike yelled out stop.

"What?" Buffy asked rudely turning to look at him.

"One stake in your left sleeve, one in your waist and..." He stopped to look her over. "in you right leg pocket."

"Right" Buffy look over to Gunn.

"What? He still saw all your stakes."

"Yea but I didn't see 'em until I was fighting her and looking for a weapon." Spike answered for her finally getting why he'd been able to spot one in her back pocket.

Angel walked over to Gunn. He said something to him and Gunn switched the stakes location. Gunn walked out the door and Giles walked over to Buffy when she put her hand on her forehead.

"Buffy are you alright?"

"I don't know. I don't feel like me..." Buffy stopped talking then

"Buffy? What do you mean?" Giles asked leading her to the couch

"I'm seeing slayer's and...vampires who killed them. There everywhere GIles. There all here fighting... they're all dying." BUffy screamed and she was caught up in the nightmares floating by her.

"What's happening?" Cordelia came up to the couch.

"Well it would seem as though the spell wore off except that she's watching every slayers last battle."

"We can see that, but what does it mean?" Cordelia might have hated Buffy she was helpless.

"I don't know, Cordelia!" Giles screamed. He didn't even know what the spell was or what the demon looked like. He didn't even know if Willow and Xander would have some different side effect as well. He just didn't know.

A/N: Sorry I know Gunn was out of character.


	5. DON'T SAY HER NAME!

****

Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, thanks for all who reviewed. I know that it's been months and this is a semi-short chapter so I'm very sorry. I just got distracted and I've been busy. I'm getting back into it though. Anyway really sorry. Moving on I'm still not sure about Angel and Conners relationship, so opinions would help a lot because I can't ignore them forever. I have sad news for the regulars, um updates on any of my stories are coming later now because I have homework, which is why this chapter took so long, but I promise to keep writing. Sorry for rambling and hope you enjoy this chapter. Again sorry...

Willow and Xander we're sleeping in Giles room. Giles was pacing around and no one could get him to stop, not even to translate or research or anything. Gunn still hadn't come back and Spike was in the bathroom screaming annoying and worrying things like 'So the slayer dying from a spell? Not the way I thought she go down.' He was not helping. Angel kept pacing just like Giles except he was a little more terrifying to approach than Giles, but Cordelia seemed determined to calm him down. Which wasn't working but at least someone was trying.

Gunn walked in. "Hey...Whoa, what happened here? And what's wrong with Angel? He's all with the pacing and growling and very much vamped out. Which kinda has me wondering, is he safe?" Gunn was feeling better about the whole show off. So he was in a this is my job and my life and I know what I'm doing and advice is always welcome mood.

"Uh he's safe...I think. as a precaution though stay away and don't mention the B word." Wesley said looking up from his book.

"Why? What happened to Buff...?" Gunn was up against the wall within seconds and was being strangled by a very unstable and angry vampire.

"Don't say her name! " Angel had Gunn pinned against the wall within seconds. The strange thing was he seemed to be talking in a different language. Babbling to himself, which quickly led to forgetting about Gunn.

Cough Cough "What the hell just happened?" Cough

"He gets a little testy when it comes to her. He only seems to notice her name so we're voiding saying it cause, as you know it leads to a situation we are not prepared for. "

"I get it. He's not right, but what happened to get him so moody?" Gunn asked rubbing his neck.

"Well the spell that was put on _her_ and the others, seems to have side affects." Wesley said.

"What kind of side affects?" Gunn asked.

"Well..." Wesley stopped noticing Willow standing in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room. "Willow why aren't you sleeping?" Wesley knew that if she were to have a side effect then it would most likely be about her witchcraft, but Xander he couldn't match the pieces together.

Willow ignored him and slowly walked over to where Giles was pacing. "Giles?" She squeaked.

Giles stopped at the voice and turned to face Willow, but didn't say anything.

"Giles, are you okay? And what's wrong with Buffy?" Willow said not knowing that Angel was very much not stable right now, but it seemed that Angel was too out of it and didn't hear her or she, in Angel's words 'was worthy'.

"I'm fine Willow. Buffy..." Giles glanced at Angel" Buffy will be fine also." Giles seemed to pull it all together for her. "Where's Xander? And why aren't you with him?"

Willow seemed calmed by the fact that Giles was fine and that Buffy would be too. She seemed to perk up a bit. "He's in the other room. We got hungry."

"Well why don't I make you something to eat. What did you have in mind?" Giles asked leading her into the kitchen. Right as Giles finished making the sandwiches Willow screamed and fell to the ground shaking. Giles dropped the plate and ran to Willow.

"Giles? What's going on? Where am...?" Another scream erupted from her throat.

"It's ok. I''l cure you both just tell me what you see." Giles was more determined than ever.

"Both?" WIllow screamed again. "I see all the witch's. Giles they started it all." Willow paused. "They're being tortured and burned at the sta....!" WIllow screamed. " I feel their... Giles!" Willow lost in the pain couldn't speak, she just laid there and shook violently.

Giles stood up and walked past the people who had gathered in the doorway, which was everyone but Angel. All eyes were on him except that Angel didn't even notice him.

"_Buffy"_

Angel growled and turned to look at him, game face in place.

"_Buffy_ needs you."

Angel just continues to growl at Giles, gold still firmly in his eyes.

"I don't care what your feeling or how you feel about her. You need to help or she's going to die." Giles could see it was working but not fast enough.

_Giles bedroom_

Xander shot out of the bed, with a headache and wondered to the living room to find Angel looking well animalish and Giles talking him down, so why not join in.

"Angel, Angel!, ANGEL! You have been there for _Buffy_ and saved _Buffy's_ life more times than I can count and as much as I hate you and it _she _needs your help. _Buffy_ gave her blood to save you and here she is dying and you won't even snap out of it long enough to make sure she doesn't." Everyone stayed silent and watched Angel's face turn to his human disguise.

"Bloody hell Peaches. Snap out of it! And someone turn on my telle! Young and the Restless is coming on."

"Spike, shut..." Xander collapsed. He didn't say anything, he didn't have those last moments to tell them what was happening, what he was seeing and feeling. Nothing. He was just lying there twitching every once in a while.

"Uh hello people Willow's in here having a seizure or something!" Cordelia yelled from the kitchen.


	6. Revenge

Chapter 6

A/N: Ok so as you know this chapter has been very difficult to rewrite for me, but I tried my best and after some time I could put aside the disappointment to write it. It does vary from what I had originally intended but I'm happy with the final product. Hope it's worth the wait. =)

Looking around the room Giles couldn't believe what was happening. Ayna had thrown herself on Xander when he collapsed crying, begging him to wake up. Wesley was trying to move Xander to the couch but he was having some problems, after all he didn't have super strength.

He could hear voices in the kitchen.

"Ow!" He couldn't recognize the voice.

"I told you!" That was Cordelia's voice. Looking around he saw everyone but Willow, Cordelia, and Gunn. So that's who was helping her move Willow.

Where was Buffy?

Spinning around his living room his eyes landed on Angel. Who was attending to an unconscious Buffy. Angel had grabbed a pillow and blanket and took Buffy off the couch and laid her by the door, out of the way. Satisfied that she would be safe he turned to survey the frenzy that had become his house.

Cordelia needed help with Willow but that would take both himself and Wesley. Leaving him to help Wesley with Xander. Going over to to Xander he gently touched Ayna's arm. Looking up she could barely make out his figure with her eyes blurred by the tears.

"Giles?" She launched herself into his embrace sobbing uncontrollably. Giles met Wesley's eyes and nodded understanding that Wesley appreciated the help.

Holding this sobbing girl in his arms. This girl that he'd come to love like a daughter he couldn't help but wonder how they'd all come this far without something like this happening before. Pushing all thoughts aside except helping the people he'd come to think of as his own Giles walked Anya over to a chair and sat her down. He continued to soothe her with words. After a couple minutes She calmed enough for him to help Wesley who hadn't made much progress.

"Anya? Anya! I need you to listen to me. I'm going to go help Xander. I'll be back. Alright?" Anya nodded through her tears. Fred walked over to any feeling bad for her. She put a comforting hand on Anya's shoulder.

Getting up Giles went over to Wesley and grabbed Xander's feet while Wesley held his arms. Together they managed to get Xander to the couch in only a few minutes.

Going over to Anya ignoring Fred, Giles knelt before her. "Anya, Xanders on the couch. Can you watch over him while I go help Willow?" Anya nodded. "You come get me if anything changes. Do you understand?"

Anya chocked out a yes and got up without another word and went to Xander's side.

Sighing Giles looked at his watch. The night was far from over. Looking at Angel and Buffy he wondered whether or not he should ask for Angel's help in aiding Willow or if the attempt would be futile since he wouldn't leave Buffy in this state. It seemed as though Angel's basic animal instincts were in control now more than his mind was so Giles decided it was bet to leave them be.

Hurrying to the kitchen he stopped in the doorway to see Willow "having a seizure or something". Kneeling next to her made a move to pick her up only to duck just in time to miss her hand flying through the air.

"Cordelia grab her hands and hold them." He ordered. Looking around he saw one of the new additions to Angel's team. "You, Gunn, grab her feet and for gods sake don't let go."

Gun shaking off the dislike of being ordered did as he was told and grabbed the girls feet. The job turned out to be harder than one would think but they got the girl into the living room and into one of the recliners. Once Wes, Cordy and himself let her go she was kicking and punching again. A few times she even hit her leg and arm on something near by.

"Shouldn't we tie her up or something?"

The old man immediately turned towards him with speed impressive for his age, or so Gunn thought. "And what do you think she'll do to herself while she's restrained?" He hissed

"Sorry." Gunn held up his hands to show he was surrendering. It seemed he was doing that a lot lately. These people were making him feel like he was the newbie that didn't know how to do his job right.

Dismissing him Giles sat down at his desk with his head in his hands. He was muttering to himself. No one could make out the words though. What was happening? How didn't he see this coming? It was his job to protect the slayer, and Willow and Xander since he first came to Sunnydale. They had quickly become like his own children and he was devastated to realize he'd failed so horribly. How could he have let this happen? He might not be her official watcher anymore but he was suppose to help and guide her. Not let her and her friends be almost killed by this spell. If only he knew what demon had done this or what spell had been performed. Suddenly remembering Gunn had gone to see Willy, Giles look up right at the young man.

Standing Giles walked over to stand in front of Gunn. "You went to Willy's?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Well, uh, Willy said that there was 3 new Hindor demons and a vamp named Nicholai that just got to town a little over a week ago."

"Hindor you say?" Giles was already at his desk leafing through one of his books.

"Yeah. That's what he said."

"Are they bad?" Fred asked quietly. She'd been trying to stay out of everyones way. Maybe meeting Buffy wasn't such a great idea after all. Buffy seemed to have a lot going on and she didn't need nosey girl like Fred asking about her personal life.

Finally reaching the page about Hindor demons Giles was slightly relieved that they did very little scheming and plotting unless hired. They were naturally good at magic and tended to use it to help subdue they're victims before turning them to ice so they could keep their tribes eggs cold. Apparently for this demon to survive in the egg they must be kept very cold for at least 8 months before safely hatching.

"The Hindor demons are unlikely to have done this. Their sole purpose is to find their mate and reproduce and protect their eggs before they hatch."

"What about the vamp, Nicholai?" Gunn asked.

"Nicholia? His name is familiar but I don't recall anything."

"I do." Everyone turned to look at Angel. Surprise was all over their face because he had taken a few steps away from Buffy and he wasn't in game face.

"Could he be behind this?"

"It would surprise me if he wasn't. Spike and I ran into him a little over 150 years ago. Darla, Drusilla, Spike and I were just becoming famous around Europe. We killed this girl, human. We pissed off Nicholai who had planned to turn her as his mate. We blew him off but he followed us for the better part of 30 years trying to get revenge. He was never satisfied though. We were all amused with his mission. After all we were far older and stronger than he was. One day he just wasn't there anymore and after a few years we thought someone killed him and didn't give it another thought."

"You believe he's back then?" Giles asked.

"And still looking for revenge."


	7. AN3:

Hey readers. I just wanted to say sorry I've been flakey with updating. I'm having some trouble with writing chapters because I started this story off an inspired moment and idea and then never wrote an outline for the story, so its easy to get stuck. I'm working on that outline now and hopefully I'll finish that and be updating more regularly. If anyone has any ideas for the story please feel free to suggest them because it'll definitely help me write the outline.


	8. Author's Note, Sorry!

Hey, everyone. So I know you all hate me for posting anything other than a new long chapter, but I wanted to let you guys know that I made a twitter for anyone who wants to follow me. I'll be using it to update you guys on what I'm working on and what will be updated soon. I figure its a nice way to keep you guys informed while you wait for updates. It's not my personal twitter. If I tweet something it will have to do with my stories/fanfiction. I want you guys to feel free to tweet me and ask questions or just comment. I'm making this for you guys, so I hope you do follow me. My username is madkin18. I hope to hear from you guys soon. :)


End file.
